<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brace For Impact by McKat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138678">Brace For Impact</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKat/pseuds/McKat'>McKat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Canon-Typical Violence, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Angst, Pining, bruce wayne is a self sacrificial idiot, but nothing gross, but we love him anyways, ok barely any angst tbh, thats my favorite tag in case you can't tell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKat/pseuds/McKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Dick learn some things about themselves after Bruce gets injured. However, they're the last ones to know about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brace For Impact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He’s an idiot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An actual idiot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, Bruce and Alfred always drilled in the whole “look both ways before you cross the street” thing, but nobody actually does it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>crossing</span>
  </em>
  <span> the street. After a fight he ended in the middle of the road, and turned to make a quip to Red Robin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next thing Dick knew, the air was getting knocked out of him and someone was shouting and he was on the pavement and there was a sickening crunching noise and — </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bruce</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he gonna be ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Grayson, I must inform you that the amount of times you ask that question has no bearing on his prognosis.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... but is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred sighed. “He’s strong. He was wearing his armor. And he’s incredibly stubborn. He will pull through. But he may be out of action for some time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick nodded. He had no real idea how he had gotten to the cave from downtown Gotham. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had heard Tim trying to talk to him right after the event, but could not decipher any words. It barely registered. He was too busy looking at Batman - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bruce. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had heard Tim talking to someone. Alfred? He supposed so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did remember Tim trying to move Batman. He remembered how he reacted. “You don’t move an accident victim without supporting him! Be careful!” He never lost his temper with Tim - almost never, at least. But something in him had snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim was saying reasonable things about suit stability and being better to move him than just leave him there and Dick was too ashamed of his actions to argue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was saving me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>————-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Richard, might I suggest you join us for dinner? In my experience, a watched bat never wakes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick shook his head. “I’m going to stay down here in case he wakes up. Don’t want him to be alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim opened his mouth to remind Dick of all the cameras and alerts and alarms and everything else set up to notify everyone of Bruce’s status at all times, but Alfred put a hand on his shoulder and cut him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will prepare a plate for you that you can retrieve at your convenience.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick nodded his thanks without looking up from the bed the Dark Knight was laying on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bruce…” There was too much to say. He didn’t have enough words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and placed his hand on Bruce’s, slightly gripping the callused fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have… that was so stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce had been in bad shape in the past. Not only once. Everyone knew it. It wasn’t the first time it had been to save Dick, either. But it was the first time it had to happen because of sheer </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupidity.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should have seen that car. I shouldn’t have been in the road that long. I know people want me dead, I should be more aware. You shouldn’t have to pay for me being an idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were warm but the tears wouldn’t fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re gonna wake up. I know you are. But I know you’re never going to forgive me for nearly getting killed. I’m never going to forgive myself for getting you hit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and rested his head on the mattress, hand still covering Bruce’s larger one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been awhile since Dick’s last vigil like this. Since he had been in town when Bruce got injured this badly. Since Bruce had been injured because of Dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, B.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Bruce’s hand twitch beneath his, but it didn’t register past his own self-pity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he did recognize immediately was the voice. Dry, gravelly - but not Batman’s voice. Bruce’s. “Dick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shot up.”Bruce?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce didn’t say anything else, just winced before seeming to fall back to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Strange</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dick thought, but continued to sit his odd vigil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man’s eyes opened slowly, and he coughed before wincing slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey, take it easy. Do you remember anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a day after Bruce had been hit, Dick had hardly moved from his side in the whole time. Alfred and Tim were both up in the mansion, but Dick could hardly blame him. He wasn’t too pleasant to be around, until now, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce’s brow furrowed, and he thought for a moment. “Two-Face… police took him away…” He paused for a moment before his eyes grew wide. “You - are you ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick smiled, but knew it wasn’t reaching his eyes. “I’m fine, Bruce. Some big self-sacrificing idiot threw himself in front of the car to get me out of the way.” He sniffed and realized a couple of tears had started rolling down his cheeks. “Why? Why would you do that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce was famously unreadable, but Dick could see the confusion in his eyes and the tilt of his lips. “You were in danger.” He said it as though it were an obvious enough reason for his action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Because I was stupid. You didn’t have to pay for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think about it. It happened too fast. As soon as I saw the car, saw it heading towards you…” he shrugged, but winced again. His phrases were starting to be interrupted by wheezing breaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t… you can’t save me every time I do something stupid, Bruce.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I can’t watch you get hurt like that. You and I both know my armor is stronger, I fared much better than you would have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick shook his head, unable to argue, and looked down at his hands, realizing he had wrapped them both around Bruce’s. Not only that, but Bruce hadn’t pulled away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does he notice? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staring at their hands must have called Bruce’s attention to it. Dick could tell he was looking at their hands as well, but he didn’t address it. Instead he asked “How long was I out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick shrugged. “A day? Around twenty hours, I think. I’ve… been here the whole time.” He was strangely embarrassed by the fact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce nodded and tightened his grip on Dick’s hand. “Dick, stop blaming yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you suggest I do that?” He asked with a humorless laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just… don’t beat yourself up over it. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have saved me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re more important. You’re Batman. You can’t throw yourself on the line every time I get in danger.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dick, look at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t bring himself to do it, but then he felt a warm hand on his chin. Bruce had taken his other hand and placed it there to turn his head. Dick felt his heart start to race and his stomach tied itself in knots. He gulped and met Bruce’s eyes, blue looking into blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never. Ever. Say you’re not important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re needed. This time wasn’t too serious. What if it was though? Would you still have done that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Bruce replied with no hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? People need you. More than they need me. It doesn’t make any sense for you to-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was cut off when Bruce said, in a voice  louder than he’d used since waking, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I need you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick’s voice cut out, and his mouth hung open awkwardly for a few seconds as Bruce startled him. There was a need in his face. A severity Dick rarely saw except for beneath the cowl came over his tired features, somehow aging him while making him seem younger with the passion in his words. “I need you,” he repeated, quieter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bruce… I…” He leaned in closer to the other man. “Why?” He wasn’t entirely sure what he was asking. He just hoped Bruce did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you,” he repeated once again, as though it were answer enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick supposed it was. He leaned over closer to Bruce, silently asking permission. When Bruce made no move to stop him, he pulled a hand free and placed it on the side of his head, tangling fingers in Bruce’s dark hair and stroking his cheek with his thumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce seemed to relax into his touch, and looked down at Dick’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was all the permission he needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick leaned in and met Bruce’s lips with his own. He was gentle, allowing Bruce to pull away once he inevitably realized this was a bad idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It never came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Bruce pulled Dick in closer, and Dick found himself halfway lying on the bed with Bruce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled back to catch his breath, eyes half-shut. “Bruce… I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick had no idea what Bruce knew. He found he didn’t care too much. There were more pressing matters on his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at Bruce’s face, not even bothering to hide it like he usually did. The most familiar face in his life, the one he could see with his eyes closed, and often did, seemed completely different now. His strong jaw relaxed, his stormy blue eyes seemed to clear. His full lips were almost imperceptibly parted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he studied Bruce, he felt himself being studied in return, and was both nervous and exhilarated. Was Bruce spotting the changes that came with this emotion he felt? Or was he searching for flaws? He doubted it, but the nagging thought stayed in the corner of his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was silenced when Bruce pulled him back in to kiss again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>————— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tim, I’m… I’m so sorry. I know I shouldn’t have snapped at you like I did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim shrugged, not looking up from the laptop he was typing on at a relaxed speed (that was still faster than Dick’s idea of quick). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious. I shouldn’t have lost it on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim looked up, fingers stilling. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> is your idea of losing it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick shrugged lamely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you were gonna be like that if Bruce ever got injured. Everyone does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick felt his brows knit together. “What…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man almost smirked. “You’re not very good at hiding emotions. It’s ok, I think it comes with the pixie boots and green tights. From what I can figure, the last ones to know about your feelings for each other were you and Bruce.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… how could you possibly…?” He was vaguely aware of his inability to speak in complete sentences, but wasn’t able to do anything about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim was definitely smirking now. “Have you seen your face when you see him? And haven’t you noticed the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching him? Come on, man, Alfred and I have had a bet going on for months on how long you guys would take. I’m not even mad I owe him twenty bucks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick gaped again. Somehow, from all of that, what resonated in his head was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bruce looks at me when I’m not watching?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since Tim’s actually useful, he managed to get enough of a license plate and a make and model that we think Gordon can figure out who owned the car without too much trouble,” Dick reported to Bruce later in the afternoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man was sitting up now, but had to be propped against pillows. He nodded. “I’m not surprised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sick slumped in his chair beside Bruce’s bed. “I was so useless. I put you in danger and couldn’t even help -“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was silenced by Bruce’s hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Dick. You’re the emotion. Tim’s the brain. It’s why you work together so well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick knew Bruce was making it up to help him feel better. He felt Tim was capable of more emotional range than he was, sometimes. But he didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead he asked “What does that make you? Aside from the devilish good looks?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amusement crossed Bruce’s face and Dick felt his heart soar as his stomach dropped at the almost grin that, in comparison to Bruce’s usual facial expressions, was practically a beam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leadership. And also the pocketbook.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick laughed. “I guess you’re right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t I always?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm. Sometimes, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick missed this. The banter. He and Bruce had been strained since Dick left for Blüdhaven, but it was repairing itself. Things weren’t going back to how they were, not completely. Some things stayed the same. Other things evolved. They were subtle changes, but Dick noticed them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them had addressed the Kiss, though. In his mind, Dick capitalized the word. He had kissed lots of people, been kissed by lots more, men and women both. But never one he had been in love with for so long. While the working and personal relationships were both easier now, the subject still felt like treading across a minefield. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Penny for your thoughts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick looked up from where he’d been absently staring at the bedsheets. Bruce was back in the master bedroom, still with monitors because Alfred’s life motto seemed to be “one can never be too careful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on B, you and I both know you can afford more than a penny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce huffed a short laugh. “I suppose you’re right. What’s going on in your pretty little head?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick fought the blush that rose at Bruce calling him pretty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keep it together, man. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just… thinking, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm. No wonder I’m unfamiliar with you making that expression.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick rolled his eyes. “I’d shove you if it wouldn’t set off enough alarms to give Alfred a heart attack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, Dick.” Bruce’s expression changed to more solemn. “What’s bothering you.” It wasn’t a question, despite the phrasing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t talked about… </span>
  <em>
    <span>it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce stayed silent, so Dick continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, in the Cave…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware of what </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more but not really caring. “I just… B, you gotta tell me if you regretted it. It won’t offend me, promise.” Ok, that was a lie, but Bruce didn’t exactly have room to judge him for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then… what? Did it mean nothing? Was it, I don’t know, platonic? Bruce you have to talk to me. I know you’re not good at talking about feelings but I really need you to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce was quiet for a moment, not meeting Dick’s eyes. The younger man braced himself for the worst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I liked it, and I’m completely aware of how messed up that is. You don’t have to tell me. I’ve been… I’ve been waiting for it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hoping </span>
  </em>
  <span>for it. And yeah, I know, I’m a disgusting old man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick smiled. “Yeah, but you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>disgusting old man.” He pulled himself onto the bed and leaned towards Bruce. “And I can guarantee you’ve not been wanting it as long as I have. At least I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>hope not because that kinda would be disgusting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never - I never thought about you that way when we first met. It didn’t come until well after you were grown.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it just him, or did Bruce seem almost flushed? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe you. Now shut up and kiss me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He obliged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was deeper than the first time. Bruce parted his lips and did something </span>
  <em>
    <span>spectacular </span>
  </em>
  <span>with his tongue that made Dick lose his breath. He tasted like coffee and mint, and Dick couldn’t tell how long they’d been kissing except it wasn’t long enough, despite the ache in his lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually Bruce pulled back a touch, and both men gasped for air. Bruce’s eyes were mostly closed, his lashes playing across his cheeks, and Dick’s heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>ached</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He realized he had come to straddle Bruce, hands on the older man’s waist, and one large hand on his own, the other tangling in his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were silent for a long moment, but before either could say anything, there was a creak in the hallway that Dick recognized all too well. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tim!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He called towards the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened, and Tim poked his head in, cheeks red. “I just… was gonna ask if you needed… sorry-please-don’t-kill-me-I’ll-never-not-knock-again” he spoke in a rush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick looked back down at Bruce. “What do you think? Has he seen too much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce seemed to weigh the options in his head, the hint of a smile playing at the corner of his lips. “I think he’s seen just enough to learn his lesson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick smiled and turned back to Tim. “You heard him, kid. Now scram,” he said, making a shooing motion with his hand as he leaned back down to Bruce’s lips. He barely heard the door slam or the steps running down the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coffee, Alfred. Can I spike it with something stronger?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Tim it is three in the afternoon. That is too late for coffee and too early for ‘something stronger.’ Besides, you’re far too young for a spiked drink.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim sat down heavily at the stool at the kitchen counter. “You go look in that room and then tell me I don’t need anything stronger. I think I aged enough in the last two minutes that I’m legally able to drink now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it I’ll be twenty dollars richer soon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you whatever you want on top of it if you tell me where he keeps the good stuff.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred seemed to weigh his options. “Dishes for a month?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Top shelf of his wardrobe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one in his room? Nuh-uh. Sorry Al. Not worth it. I’m just gonna go… I don’t know. Play a violent video game. Maybe call a therapist. Or two.” He stood and left the kitchen, still shaking his head as though trying to dislodge a memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred chuckled. He wasn’t about to tell him where the liquor was really located, but the look on the boy’s face was well worth the deception. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh to be young,” he said to himself with a wistful smile as he resumed preparing dinner. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments encourage me to write more, so if you like it, please leave some love! </p><p>If you liked this, read my other Bruce/Dick works, and hit me up on tumblr at in-between-sleep-and-awake</p><p>Lots of love! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>